A Twist in Time
by Aria Witch Warrior
Summary: Daughter of Phoebe Payton Halliwell isn't your average witch she's a hybrid and Paul's imprint.She's not exactly what he expected . Join Payton on the ride of her life. set in new moon.


**Future**

"You know how this ends Payton."She wouldn't back down not this time."I've rewritten history before what makes you think i can't do it again."Payton was watching him like a hawk as he took a step forward."I'll erase you Payton poof you'll be gone"he laughed at her. She looked down at her ring which was glowing a bright red."He would still find her you can't erase a love that strong"Payton's voice had changed he watched as Payton became Leo who chose that moment to orb away.

Back at the manor Payton was sitting on the stairs waiting for Leo she looked up just in time to catch her her ring . " I told you he'll come for me Leo I'm gonna need her help ."She grabbed Leo's hand as she concentrated on where or should we say when to go she let her heart guide her.

**Present**

We listened as Billy Black told the Quileute legends not that we hadn't heard them before its just we never knew they were true until now."its not just vampires you need to worry about"we all looked up for the source of the voice a man with a crossbow was standing there pointing it at me. Everything was in slow motion Jared phased i felt Emily pull me to her i saw a flash of red then a girl. I watched as the arrow spun around heading back towards the man i watched in horror as he was engulfed in turned to Jared she wouldn't kill him to would she.

"I'm not here to fight you i was only sent to save her"she was pointing at me. "Everyone calm down there are things we have to discuss." the man that came with her sat down she followed and sat next to Paul who had a strange look on his face that seemed familiar.

I could feel him staring at me he inched closer I listen as Leo explained the reason we were here was to prevent Kim from dying."You see in the future the ultimate battle takes place and you are a major art because there is no stronger team then you and Payton."

"Yeah we're pretty bad-ass in the future so the demons thought to attack when you and i were just coming into our powers."She looked confused."How can that be you seem to know what you're doing."Leo cut in"Because she came from the future the present Payton is a few years younger."I stand up before addressing Leo."Okay you got a handle on this right i need to head back."Leo nodded I focused on where i wanted to go "beam me up Scotty."i laughed as i beamed away I knew Paul had imprinted now it was in their hands.

"Hello Kim I'm Leo I'll be teaching you how to be a Whitelighter."He explained the powers i could have and the ones i would have. He went on to tell me about Darklighters i know understood how deadly that man had been. Tomorrow he would teach me how to orb and Leo had promised to bring Payton with him since he was babysitting her tomorrow that made me nervous how young was she. I laid awake not knowing what to expect tomorrow.I finally closed my eyes drifting off.

Me, Jared, and Kim were waiting for Leo to show up he was suppose to be bringing my imprint with him. I was excited and nervous Leo had said last night she was younger the question is how turned as we heard a jingle Leo stood alone."I thought it would be a good idea to practice back at the house ."Leo waved is hand i felt a tingle and Kim ,Jared, and i hit the floor. While Leo just stood there Kim dusted herself off after jared helped her up i stand up looking at Leo he realized quickly what i was waiting for."Oh right. "

"Payton they're here"he called up the stairs before turning back to us"she's been excited all day"i heard a door open and running feet this was it i would meet my imprint in this time.

I heard Leo downstairs i was up stair practicing beaming in Aunt Prue's room .I quickly ran to my room grabbing the bracelet i made Kim . Then i focused on downstairs i was able to beam myself right next to Leo. "Hey I'm Payton."they looked shocked and i didn't know why. Kim was the first one to break the silence."Uh how old are you?"

"Thirteen but my birthday is next week so almost fourteen." Leo stepped in."Payton this is Paul he will be guarding you while i work with Kim."

I knew that the Elders were worried but seriously a bodyguard."all right well I'm gonna go back up stairs"I beam myself to the attic well at least it was getting easier i was looking through the book of shadows while sitting on the old couch. I heard the door open and the couch sunk a little."Hey sweetie want to come help me with some brownies."i looked up to see aunt Piper.I put the book down following her down stairs i could hear talking in the kitchen. they all looked up at us and stopped their talking."okay you guys act like we're not here ."Aunt Piper turned back to me"okay catch."She tossed two eggs up in the air i concentrated on them making them float."Good job Payton"She pulled out a bowl adding brownie mix in taking the eggs she cracked them before added the oil. I plug in the mixer before putting it in the bowl. I went to unplug it when we heard the front door slam. Aunt Piper poured the mix into a pan"payton why don't you go upstairs and study your potions." I quickly made my way pass mom heading upstairs. "Leo" uh oh mom was pissed she stormed into the kitchen "which one"

I watched as Leo pointed at me the lady turned her attention to me. "Follow me."We went upstairs i followed her we walked into a room pictures of payton covered one of the walls. "Okay before i freak out explain what an imprint is."She seemed a lot calmer" I'm whatever Payton needs me to be whether its a protector or best friend I only want her happy."She turned to me"So nothing romantic yet right.""No that wouldn't happen unless Payton wanted it."She took a few steps toward me."Alright but you should know payton can keep can be stubborn you're gonna need to be patient." We were talking when we heard a crash in the hall. We rushed to the door i saw a fireball being thrown.I look down the hall to see Payton squint and the fireball switched direction hitting a guy he screamed before vanishing.

I look up to see mom and Paul in the doorway "Payton you ok?" "Yeah mom i'm fine can i got to my room now"she nodded as i went back down the hall."Take Paul with you."I opened the door Paul right behind me."Leo told me you're a werewolf how do you transform is it at will or uncontrollable?"Paul seemed to stiffen at the question."Okay maybe that was the wrong question how bout this favorite color?" hoping he'd take the bait. "Red."I laughed it was such a boy answer "How about you?" He asked sitting on the bed next to me."Silver"he smiled at me.

"Payton i got your movie." I grabbed Paul's hand dragging him downstairs. Aunt Prue stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a blockbuster bag out to me i let go of Paul's hand grabbing the bag. I open it up to see Halloween I grabbed Paul's hand dragging him to the parlor. We watched a couple different movies"Payton Kim is gonna sleep in your room tonight so she can train more tomorrow."I nodded before heading upstairs with Kim

Jared and i were set up on the couches. We were gonna have to call sam in the morning let him know the situation he wanted to be kept in the finding out about other magical creatures Sam has been on high alert. I drifted off xcited about spending the whole day with Payton tomorrow.


End file.
